1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ring resonator device, and more particularly to a ring resonator device which is formed by a ring-shaped conductive strip and a capacitive element on a dielectric substrate having a back-grounded conductor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a ring resonator is used for an oscillator in a semi-microwave band such as in a portable telephone, an automotive telephone, a clock for optical communication, or the like, due to its low price. At present, more miniaturization or down-sizing is required for these devices or equipment and therefore, it is also required to make these devices smaller in size.
In the prior art, it is necessary to increase the total length of a ring-shaped conductive strip in a ring resonator having a low resonance frequency. Therefore, the area that a ring resonator occupies is conventionally wide and the equipment containing the ring resonator is large in size and heavy.